pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Dream Police
| Recorded = Record Plant, Los Angeles, 1978–1979 | Genre = Rock, hard rock, power pop | Length = 45:45 | Label = Epic | Producer = Tom Werman | Last album = Cheap Trick at Budokan (1978) | This album = Dream Police (1979) | Next album = All Shook Up (1980) }} |rev2 = Robert Christgau |rev2Score = B− |rev3 = Rolling Stone |rev3score = (mixed) |rev4 = The Rolling Stone Album Guide |rev4Score = |rev5 = Smash Hits |rev5Score = (mixed) }} Dream Police is the fourth studio album by American rock band Cheap Trick. It was released in 1979, and was their third release in a row produced by Tom Werman. It is the band's most commercially successful studio album, going to No. 6 on the ''Billboard'' 200 chart and being certified platinum within a few months of its release. Overview Dream Police shows the band expanding into longer, more complex songs and incorporating orchestration on several tracks. Three videos were produced: "Dream Police", "Way of the World" and "Voices". The album's title track became a Top 30 hit for the band. "Voices" was also a hit for the band, reaching No. 32 on the Billboard chart. "Voices" has been used twice in the soundtrack of the American sitcom How I Met Your Mother. Near the end of "Gonna Raise Hell" the orchestra is citing a snippet from "Heaven Tonight". That song was described by Allmusic critic Tom Maginnis as having an "extended, disco-inflected, slowburn groove". Variations In 2010, Cheap Trick re-recorded the title track as "Green Police" for the controversial Green Police advertisement which aired during Super Bowl XLIV for Audi. Track listing All songs written by Rick Nielsen, except where noted. #"Dream Police" – 3:49 #"Way of the World" (Robin Zander, Nielsen) – 3:39 #"The House Is Rockin' (With Domestic Problems)" (Tom Petersson, Nielsen) – 5:12 #"Gonna Raise Hell" – 9:20 #"I'll Be with You Tonight" (Nielsen, Zander, Bun E. Carlos, Petersson) – 3:52 #"Voices" – 4:22 #"Writing on the Wall" – 3:26 #"I Know What I Want" – 4:29 #"Need Your Love" (Nielsen, Petersson) – 7:39 Bonus tracks (2006 Reissue) The bonus tracks of the 2006 reissue of ''Dream Police consisted mainly of rare live versions of songs from the album. "I Know What I Want" is noteworthy for being the b-side to their 1988 single "Don't Be Cruel" and the only non-live track is a demo of the title track without its trademark strings. # "The House Is Rockin' (With Domestic Problems)" (live) - 6:16 #"Way of the World" (live) - 3:59 #"Dream Police" (No Strings Version) - 3:52 #"I Know What I Want" (live) - 4:43 Singles * 1979: "Dream Police" b/w "Heaven Tonight" – #26 US, #4 Canada, #79 Japan * 1979: "Voices" b/w "Surrender" (Live) – #16 Australia (UK) * 1979: "Voices" b/w "The House Is Rockin' (With Domestic Problems)" – #32 US, #12 Canada,(US & Canada) * 1980: "Way of the World" b/w "Oh Candy" – #73 UK * 1980: "I'll Be with You Tonight" b/w "He's a Whore" & "So Good to See You" (UK) Unreleased outtakes * "It Must Be Love" (This song was given to Rick Derringer who covered it on his 1979 album Guitars and Women) * "Next Position Please" (Features Robin, Rick, and Tom on vocals, later re-recorded for the 1983 album of the same name) * "See Me Now" ("Way of the World" with alternate lyrics) * "Way of the World" (with Rick Nielsen on vocals) * "I Know What I Want" (with Robin Zander on vocals) Covers * Sam Kinison covered "Gonna Raise Hell" on his comedy album Leader of the Banned. * Heavy Metal/Prog rocker Rob Gravelle released both regular and extended versions of the title track. The latter included a long outro guitar solo. Personnel Band members * Robin Zander – lead vocals, rhythm guitar * Rick Nielsen – lead guitar, backing vocals * Tom Petersson - bass guitar, backing vocals, lead vocals on "I Know What I Want" * Bun E. Carlos – drums, percussion Additional musicians * Jai Winding - organ, piano, keyboards *Steve Lukather - guitar on "Voices" Production and staff * Tom Werman - producer * Gary Ladinsky, Mike Beiriger- engineers * Ken Adamany - assistant engineer * George Marino - mastering * Steve Dessau, Paula Scher - design * Reid Miles - photography Chart performance Album Singles Certifications References Category:1979 albums Category:Cheap Trick albums Category:Epic Records albums